Kehjistan
|- |'Capital City' || Kurast |- |'Alliance' || Guru Order |- |'Founding' || 20 April 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler || Republic President Vanshira |- |'Religion' || Hinduism |- |'Official Language(s)' || English, Kehjiste |- |'National Anthem' || What's Left of the Flag |- |'National Animal' || Argentek Crocodile |- |'Political Parties' || Wind on the Grass (green - majority), Spring Rains (socialist), Setting Moon (religious conservative), Night Sky Lightning (moderate) |- |'Population Happiness' Description || 36.80 Thrilled |- |'Area' • Total • Actual area || 887.480 mile diameter |- |'Population' || 23,699 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 200.67 |- |'Environment' • Description || Reasonably Clean |- |'National Tax Rate' || 28 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || Ļ166.15''(a solid economy)'' Ļ119.63 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 80.12 percent |- |'Currency' || 1 Lari (Ļ) = 100 ki-Lari (ļ) |- |'Resources' • Connected Resources • Bonus Resources || Oil & Marble Gold, Lead, Lumber, Rubber, Coal, Cattle, Pigs, Aluminum, Iron, Wheat Construction, Automobiles, Microchips, Asphalt, Steel, Radiation Cleanup |- |'Improvements' || 1 Harbor, 1 Factory, 5 Stadiums, 5 Banks, 1 Foreign Ministry |- |'Nuclear Weapons' || Vengeance of Kehjistan, Vengeance of Diamont, Vengeance of Korlus, Vengeance of Rakari |} This information is guaranteed accurate as of 9:39 AM EST, 10 December 2006. Kehjistan is a very large and older nation at 281 days old with citizens primarily of Creole ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kehjistan work diligently to produce Oil and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Kehjistan to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Kehjistan allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Kehjistan believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kehjistan will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Kehjistan is located in the Indian Ocean, approximately 700 miles west of Australia. The capital city, Kurast, is located where the Argentek River empties into the Twin Seas. As a general rule, the climate throughout is fairly moderate. The exceptions are the Amazon Islands in the north, which are consistently tropical, the Aranoch Desert, towards the center of the island, and the Kae Huron mountains in the south. Kehjistani Holidays 31 January: Founding of the Legion 3 April: Remembrance Day 20 April: Foundation Day 27 April: Charter Day 25 July: Legionnaire's Day 15 August: Demon's Day 4 September: National Wildlife Day 1 November: Vanshira's Birthday 7 November: Day of Ashes Kehjistani Victories Capricara (WSA War, deleted) Eye-raq (Rogue, deleted) Neo Russia (NPO Barfight, deleted) NeuAmerica (WSA Rogue, deleted) Flamulon (Rogue, deleted) Strobland (Rogue) Land of Depe (Jeebland peon) Dcasman (bigot who needed punching) Smoked (nuclear asshat) Ruglue (Rogue) Bloodmoon Empire (Rogue aider) Valkhof (nuclear asshat) Poodle Slapper (nuclear asshat) Kehjistani Kills/Conquests Soldiers: 10,559 Tanks: 618 Land: 203.024 miles Infrastructure: 968.482 Technology: 70.634 Money: Ļ24,617.14 Aircraft: 45 Missile silos: 16 Tekala Falls, where the Argentek River comes down from the Kae Huron, as painted by the famed artist Zhao Zilong. Previous flags of Kehjistan Category:Member of Guru Order Category:Nations